<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She’s a God by bipolarweeb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582696">She’s a God</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb'>bipolarweeb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Complete, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, One Shot, POV Second Person, Post canon, Rated T for a teensy bit of language, anxious saeyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22582696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bipolarweeb/pseuds/bipolarweeb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his wedding day, Saeyoung’s thoughts threaten to overwhelm him. Thankfully, he’s surrounded by friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel &amp; Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>136</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She’s a God</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First and foremost I am not Korean so I know next to nothing   about traditional Korean weddings. This fic is based on my knowledge of western wedding traditions, which still isn’t much considering I’ve only been to like two</p><p>Second, this was 95% self indulgent lol</p><p>Title inspired by the song by Neck Deep</p><p>Drop a comment and follow me on tumblr at bipolarweeb!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saeyoung stands in front of a full length mirror, surrounded by his groomsmen, in the men’s lounge of the wedding venue. It’s nice, admittedly, but he finds he can’t enjoy the ambiance of the champagne and light music playing in the background amidst the chaos in his brain.</p><p>He’s <em>marrying</em> you in less than half an hour, and what’s even crazier is <em>you’re</em> marrying <em>him</em>.</p><p>
Saeyoung takes a deep breath to try to calm his nerves before shoving his bangs out of his face and straightening his crooked glasses.  
</p><p>
He eyes are anxiously flitting from his own disheveled appearance to the sharply dressed groomsmen in black suits behind him, lounging around on the furniture. He’s the only one not fully dressed, wearing his white button up but lacking his tie and suit jacket. 
</p><p>
He can’t help but wonder how they can be so calm about all of this as his hands move to his collar to begin tying the black tie hanging around his shoulders. 
</p><p>
Jumin sits in a chair, legs crossed, absently picking at his nails while he waits on Saeyoung to get ready, not impressed with the venue or the complimentary champagne. He’d offered before to pay for the entire wedding, but you and Saeyoung had ardently refused  despite your tight budget. 
</p><p>
Yoosung sits next to Saeran on a couch, hardly containing his excitement as his legs bounce up and down. Saeran sits  with his legs across Yoosung’s lap, a glass of the cheap champagne in one hand and a magazine in the other, as he pretends his brother’s nervousness isn’t rubbing off on him, even if it is just a little bit. 
</p><p>
Zen leans against a wall with his arms crossed, standing near Saeyoung and looking at him in the mirror’s reflection. 
</p><p>
Saeyoung curses as he messes up the knot of his tie, his fumbling fingers undoing it to try again. 
</p><p>
He’s so focused on not messing up, he doesn’t notice Zen cooly pushing off the wall to approach him. 
</p><p> 
Zen clasps Saeyoung’s shoulder, and the red head jumps in surprise, though he doesn’t turn away from the mirror.   
</p><p>
Zen drawls, “Man, you need stop worrying so much about how you look. She’s the only one anyone is going to be paying any attention to anyway.  As it should be.” Zen takes a moment to adjust his own hair in the mirror, flicking his bangs to the side before adding, “She’s gonna blow you out of the water, by the way. She’s gorgeous.”</p><p>Saeyoung jerks his gaze away from the mirror to look at his friend over his shoulder. </p><p>“You’ve seen her?” Saeyoung exclaims, feeling the knots in his stomach tighten.</p><p>Zen pats his friend’s shoulder. “Dude, calm down, you’re sweating bullets. It’s not attractive.”</p><p>Saeyoung curses, shoving Zen’s hand off his shoulder before pulling a handkerchief out of his breast pocket. He runs it over his face, wiping away the excess perspiration.</p><p> “Thank you, Zen. You’re really making me feel better,” he snarks, placing the handkerchief down on a table with a disgusted look on his face. </p><p>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you feel more anxious. But I did go see her about ten minutes ago with the rest of the bridal party. She’s really excited to see you,” he pauses, “And she really does look beautiful.” </p><p>Saeyoung sighs wistfully before turning away from Zen and back to the mirror, continuing to fiddle with his tie. “I’m sure she does.”</p><p>Yoosung pipes up from where he’s sitting with Saeran in the corner of the room, “Why are you so nervous anyway? She loves you and you love her. That’s all that matters.”</p><p>“Because,” Saeran mutters, not looking up from the wedding magazine he’d been thumbing through since everyone had started getting ready, “By some act of God, today is the day she’s deciding she <em>really</em> wants to be with his ass. Forever. Lucky bastard.” </p><p>Yoosung smacks Saeyoung’s best man lightly on the arm. “Don’t be like that,” he reprimands lightly. </p><p>Saeyoung turns back around to face them. “No,” he says, again running a hand through his already-tousled locks, before returning it to his tie. “He’s right. She <em>really</em> wants to be with me <em>forever</em>. At least that’s what she thinks she wants...” After he starts, Saeyoung finds he can’t seem to stop his inner monologue from becoming outer. “What if we get to the altar and she changes her mind? Forever is a really long time and what if she starts second-guessing? God what if we get married and eventually she decides she doesn’t love me anymore? What if she wakes up one day and realizes she deserves so much more than I can give her? I know she loves me <em>now</em> but I just can’t help but thinking about all of these ‘what-ifs.’ I feel like I’m gonna go crazy thinking about all this, which is stupid because she loves me right...?” He pauses a moment before gritting his teeth. “And I’m never going to get this god damned tie right!” he bursts with frustration.</p><p>
 After a few moments of silence, Jumin, quiet until now, slowly gets out of his chair, muttering “You’ve got to be joking,” under his breath. 
</p><p>
He approaches Saeyoung and knocks his hands away from where they’d been trying to adjust his tie. He replaces them with his own, untying the whole thing to redo the knot.
</p><p>
 He huffs “A proper gentleman knows how to tie a tie.”
</p><p>
“You’re lucky this isn’t a clip-on, Jumin,” Saeyoung responds irritably.
</p><p>
 Jumin lets out a sound of disbelief before saying “I would never let MC marry such a buffoon,” he pauses as he threads the tie through the loop, “Which is exactly what you sound like, spewing all this nonsense about MC deciding not to go through with the wedding. You sound like an absolute idiot. And it’s insulting to MC that you would even <em>entertain the thought</em> that she wouldn’t honor the vows you’re about to make and love you any less than forever. And it’s even <em>more</em> idiotic to think that she would go through all of this, get to this point, just to decide she doesn’t want to marry you. When you asked her to marry you, and she said yes, she <em>meant it</em>. Why wouldn’t she? You two are the most obnoxiously in love couple I know, and that’s not going to change some time in the next ten minutes.”
</p><p>
 Saeyoung jerks back from Jumin, nearly choking himself. “T-ten minutes?!” he coughs, bringing his wrist up to check his watch. “Is that all the time we have left?”
</p><p>
 Jumin yanks him back within reach. Irritated, he says, “Yes and you’re missing the point. You two have been through so much, have been tested in every way imaginable <em>and</em> in ways normal couples couldn’t even begin to fathom. After all that you’re really going to let something as simple as a wedding, where you’re just reaffirming the fact you’re going to love each other forever—<em>which both of you would have done with or without this ceremony</em>—get to you like this?”
</p><p>
Saeyoung blinks. <em>Fuck.</em>
</p><p>
Saeyoung is speechless for a moment, allowing Jumin to finish with his tie and pick up his suit jacket, handing it to him. 
</p><p>
“You’re right, Jumin,” Saeyoung says quietly, taking the jacket and shrugging on the stiff material. He buttons it before turning around to face the rest of his groomsman. “You’re all right. I shouldn’t be hung up like this. We love eath other now and we’re going to love each other forever. That’s all that should matter.” He brings a hand up, resting it on his forehead. “God, I’m an idiot.”
</p><p>
“Finally!” With that, Saeran swings his legs off of Yoosung’s lap and downs the rest of his champagne. He tosses the magazine down on a table, setting his glass on top. 
</p><p>
He stands up, buttoning his suit jacket before walking over to the door. He opens it and gestures out into the hallway. “Now that that’s established, let’s get this show on the road, shall we?”
</p><p>
The others all murmur affirmations as they walk through the door and down the hallway to the room where the ceremony will be held. Saeyoung risks one more glance in the mirror, running his fingers through his hair one more time for good measure. 
</p><p>
As he aproaches his brother, still holding the door, Saeran holds up a closed fist. 
</p><p>
“You got this, brother.”
</p><p>
Saeyoung smiles widely at his twin, bumping their knuckles together before closing the door to the lounge.
</p><p>
“Thanks, bro.”
</p><p>
~
</p><p>
Saeyoung feels his nerves spike again as  pre-recorded music begins to fill the hall. He looks along the sparse crowd, consisting of a few of your friends and some RFA affiliates, to occupy himself. 
</p><p>
It’s only when the doors open and he sees your radiant face, does he calm down. You’re accompanied by Jaehee, who is dressed in stunning gold, walking you down the aisle. The smile you wear is indescribable. 
</p><p>
You’re even more beautiful than he expected; your white wedding dress is fairly simple, but it still makes his mouth go dry. 
</p><p>
Intricate lace crisscrosses it’s way from your shoulders down to your wrists. A few pearls along the sweetheart of the bodice are the only embellishments, along with a sparkling belt at your waist. The skirt swishes a bit as you walk, and he’s not surprised there’s no train, given how clumsy you are. 
</p><p>
Your hair is in a messy-but-still-elegant up do, with bits of hair framing your face. He hardly notices you’ve decided to go without a veil, and instead, white flowers are woven throughout your bun. 

Saeyoung casts a brief glance to the groomsmen beside him, wanting to see if they are as awestricken as he is.
</p><p>
Zen rolls his eyes subtly as if to say <em>I told you so</em>. The others are grinning almost as widely as Saeyoung. 
</p><p>
 After a moment of feeling close to floating away, Saeyoung feels a hand gently smooth over his shoulder. He looks over to see his best man shooting him a closed-lip grin.
</p><p>
 “You are truly one lucky bastard, brother,” Saeran whispers into his twin’s ear. “But I’m sure you already knew that.”
</p><p>
 Saeyoung looks back to his bride-to-be walking down the aisle before clasping his brother’s hand. He nods, but doesn’t look back to his brother, finding he can’t seem to tear his eyes from you as you get closer and closer. 
</p><p>
Instead, a single squeeze of his hand lets Saeran know he’s one hundred percent correct.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>